


17 de junio

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía el cigarrillo entre los dedos y la mano le temblaba. No entendía por qué. O más bien quería convencerse de que era lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de aceptarlo con la entereza de quien comprende, mejor que nadie, la delgada línea que divide a los vivos de los muertos. Como un auténtico shinigami lo haría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 de junio

Tenía el cigarrillo entre los dedos y la mano le temblaba. No entendía por qué. O más bien quería convencerse de que era lo suficientemente fuerte y capaz de aceptarlo con la entereza de quien comprende, mejor que nadie, la delgada línea que divide a los vivos de los muertos. Como un auténtico shinigami lo haría.

Tarde o temprano todos morían. Todos serían almas errantes en el Rukongai. Todos serían partículas suspendidas en el espacio. Tarde o temprano.

Por eso, si lograba entenderlo con tanta claridad, ¿por qué lloraba?

Se tocó la mejilla, como si sintiera aquella humedad algo extraño, se le hacía ajena; pero se daba cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas.

—¿Papá? —Yuzu le jaló el brazo, levemente alarmada.

—Oh, parece que empezó a llover —disimuló con una sonrisa—, ve a casa a buscar un paraguas. —Yuzu frunció el ceño de tristeza e Isshin no pudo contra esa imagen. Le desordenó el pelo con afecto. A veces olvidaba que Yuzu había crecido lo necesario para no tragarse sus cuentos. Desde hacía años que ya no caía. Se preguntaba si acaso alguna vez había creído en ellos—. Además… no quiero que Karin esté sola.

Suspiró, mientras la veía irse. Su hija mayor le inquietaba, pero conocía lo suficiente a Karin como para saber que lograría salir de ese pozo, se recuperaría algún día. El enojo se le pasaría y… podría llorar.

Nunca era sano guardar el dolor.

Cuando esa fatídica noche Orihime Inoue llegó a la casa de la familia Kurosaki cargando el cuerpo de Ichigo, no solo eran sus labios los que pedían perdón. Sus ojos, cansados ya de llorar, eran tan transparentes que herían.

Karin la había llamado inútil y Orihime soportó todo su desprecio como forma de expiarse por no haber sido de ayuda. Isshin supuso que así debía sentirse: inservible. Ni todo su poder sirvió para evitarlo.

Isshin no ponía en duda que la muchachita había dado todo de sí. Siempre había querido mucho a su hijo.

La mano le seguía temblando y el cigarrillo seguía apagado. Tragó saliva, llevándoselo después a los labios.

—No se supone que deba ser así —chistó—, deben ser los hijos los que despidan a sus padres, no al revés.

Le había dicho: "Vive bien _,_ crece bien y no te mueras antes que yo". ¿Cómo haría ahora para verle a la cara a Masaki cuando le llegara su turno?

—Lo siento —murmuró a la tumba de su esposa, puesta al lado de la de su hijo. Lo sentía de verdad, con toda el alma. Porque en el fondo siempre supo que Ichigo estaba condenado a ser parte de la Sociedad de Almas de una forma u otra. Y ahora sería un alma errante más en el Rukongai. Sin pasado. Sin ese que lo ataba a su tiempo. O tal vez no, quizás ya era una partícula en el espacio.

¿Esa era la ley de la vida? Una mierda. Isshin chistó. No era justo, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa más que quejarse de haber arrastrado a su hijo a un estilo de vida que más bien se parecía a una sentencia de muerte.

Lo había sido.

Esperaba por lo menos haber sido él un buen padre para Ichigo. Rió con ganas ante ese pensamiento porque dudaba haber sido un padre ejemplar. Solo era uno que amaba mucho a sus hijos, nada más; pero con el amor no bastaba para protegerlos de cualquier daño, de cualquier dolor y malestar.

Debía dejar de pensar en Ichigo y centrarse en los que estaban vivos. Karin lo necesitaba, había sido la más afectada de los tres. Yuzu tenía otro tipo de fortaleza.

Encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una fuerte calada.

No era diecisiete de junio, pero se sentía responsable de mandarlo junto a ella tan pronto que no encontraba otra forma de purificarse.

—Seguramente es algo… _hereditario_ —sonrió— morir así... —Al menos le consolaba saber que Ichigo había muerto con una sonrisa, protegiendo a la mujer que amaba y al hijo que se gestaba en su vientre.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.


End file.
